Truth or Dare: A Confession?
by Heyitsxangela
Summary: So the Triple C: Cherry, Choco, and Cupcake decided to have a game of truth or dare at Choco's house. Now everyone's got a confession...especially their arrogant boss Ryou. Can Cherry accept the confession? Or will Ryou's hear be broken forever? RyouXOC


"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Cherry spitted out Coke and stared at Choco like she was nuts. "What?"

Cupcake just rolled her eyes and continued to drink her fruit punch.

"I'm in." "Sounds stupid but…whatever…." "Pudding wants to play!" "I'm in." "Same here." The Mew Mews and Ryu and Akasaka were at Choco's house because they were closed now and nobody had anything to do, exceot for Ryou who just wanted to stay in the lab and researched.

Choco looked at Cherry and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…." Cherry said with a grin and went to the floor and sat criss cross applesauce. The others came over and sat like Cherry.

"Okay, me first! Ichigo, truth or dare?" Choco asked smiling deviously. Ichigo tapped her chin for a minute as if she were thinking.

"Ummm…..truth!" Ichigo said finally, apparently not wanting to do a dare from Choco's twisted mind.

"Is it true…that….you weigh more than a sumo wrestler," Choco asked curiously and Cherry giggled. Ichigo smiled and shook her head.

"Okay…..Cupcake! Truth or dare?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm….Dare I guess," Cupcake said feeling a little adventurous now.

"I dare you…..to karate chop a tomato without spilling anything!" Ichigo said clapping her hands as if it were the best dare ever made…..yet. Cupcake rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen in search of a tomato. She can back with a tomato and threw it in the air and karate chopped it, nothing spilled. Cupcake looked at Ichigo with a Can-you-beat-THAT? Look. Cupcake returned to the circle and grinned evily.

"Masaya, truth or dare?" Cupcake asked and Cherry flipped her long, silky cherry red hair. _The only reason that Cupcake would call Masaya would be to MURDER him. _Cherry looked anxious. She didn't want to see an red blood on the carpet or Choco's mom would kill them all.

"Truth," Masaya said apparently smart enough to say truth. Cupcake just grinned, but everyone could tell she was disappointed.

"Is it true…..that you like Cherry?" Cupcake asked and grinned evily once more. Masaya sweatdropped and looked over to Cherry, who was now dazed, and looked over to Ryou, who was glaring at him.

"Uuuuuh…no?" Masaya lied and Cupcake frowned. Cherry didn't hear anything at all.

"Lies! But anyways…continue on with the game," Cupcake said politely though her fiery eyes tells that she wanted to strangle Aoyama for lying.

"Mint! Truth or Dare?" Masaya asked.

"Daaare~" Mint said in a sing song voice and Masaya had picked the worst dare yet, for Mint.

"I dare you…to dress up in a cat maid outfit, use a British accent, aaaand….sing a song about how much you LOVE cheesecake," Masaya said with a grin. Mint glared at Masaya and went to change into the outfit and came back.

"Ell mates! Can I tell you that we have a looovely evening today right?" Mint said and Masaya signaled her to sing the song. Mint sighed and cleared her throat.

"I LOVE CHEESECAKE! OH HOW I WISH TO BECOME A CHEESECAKE! CHEESECAKE IS SO CHEESY! IS IT THAT OR IS IT JUST ME? I LOVE IT BETTER THAN SWEEET PEAS!" Mint screeched obviously not a very talented singer. Everyone bursted out laughing while Ryou only snickered. Mint's cheeks turned a bright red and she sat down back in thecircle giving Masaya a I'll-get-you glare. Masaya just smiled as if he had no idea what he had done.

"Okay! Akasaka! Truth…or…DARE?" Mint asked. Akasaka began to think juuust a little.

"Truth," he simply said and Mint frowned. Obviously she had wished Akasaka to choose dare.

"Okay….is it true…that…you wished you could've sing the cheesecake song with me…wearing a cheesecake costume?" Mint asked and Cherry giggled a little. Akasaka chuckled and shook his head no.

"Okay…my turn….Ryou….Truth or dare?" Akasaka asked turning to his blonde haired friend.

"Uuuh…..truth?" Ryou said questioningly as if he wasn't sure what to pick. Akasaka grinned.

"Is it true….that you like…no! LOVE Cherry?" Akasaka asked teasingly and Ryou punched his friend in the arm.

Now everyone was waiting to hear, except for Cherry who left to go to the bathroom, Ryou's confession.

Yes….or no?


End file.
